Trixie's New Life
by Rkerekes13
Summary: This fanfiction takes place after the successful fanfiction Trixie's True Self. Trixie gets adopted as Timmy's new older stepsister. They move to an apartment where they remain kids forever and spend the rest of their life having fun.


Trixie's New Life

NOTE: This is the very first fanfiction I've ever written for I intend this fanfiction to be the true sequel to the Fairly Oddparents fanfiction "Trixie's True Self". Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Tragedy Strikes

Trixie Tang woke up one beautiful Saturday morning. She threw open the windows of her bedroom and sang happily to the birds in the sky. She had never felt so happy in her life. Ever since Timmy Turner wished that Trixie would show her inner self and he lost Cosmo and Wanda, she had become a better person. Surely, thought Trixie, nothing will spoil this wonderful life!

After having breakfast, Trixie changed into her T-shirt and jean shorts and headed over to Timmy Turner's. She rang the doorbell, and Timmy answered. "Hiya, Trixie!" he said cheerfully. "Are ya ready for some fun?" Trixie laughed and said, "I was born ready!" They laughed enthusiastically and left the house, running like mischievous urchins. "Have fun!" called Mrs. Turner from the doorstep. She knew all along that Trixie and Timmy would have a good time, since they were now good friends.

Trixie and Timmy were at the movies, seeing the new Crash Nebula movie, _Crash Nebula vs. Nega-Nebula_, which was inspired by the Crimson Chin comic books featuring the Nega-Chin. "Timmy, why do you think Nega-Nebula wanted to destroy the real Crash Nebula?" asked Trixie. "Beats me," replied Timmy, "but did you ever get a chance to read the new issue of Crash Nebula, 'The Terror of Transylvania'?" Trixie shook her head. "Well, if you read it," Timmy went on, "you'll see that it marks the first appearance of the guy who would later become Nega-Nebula. He wouldn't be identified until then." Trixie was in awe over Timmy's knowledge of the comic. "You know a lot about it," she said. "I know," Timmy said proudly, "I read too many comics." They both laughed at that remark, and they continued to watch the movie.

After the movie ended, Timmy walked Trixie back home that night. But they were surprised to find a police car in front of Trixie's house. They ran up to the police chief. The police chief looked at Trixie and asked, "Are you Trixie Tang?" "Yes, I am," said Trixie, "What's going on?" "I've got bad news for you," said the chief, "It's about your parents." Trixie was taken aback. "My parents? What's wrong with them?" she asked. The chief hung his head in despair. Trixie knew what that gesture meant: her parents were dead! "No!" she cried, "It can't be!" "I'm afraid it's true," said the chief, "It was a burglary. Your parents tried to get rid of the burglar, but he killed them. Fortunately, we've got him. He's in my car." Trixie felt blue. "Thanks, anyway," she said. "You're welcome," said the chief.

Timmy took Trixie took her to his house and agreed to let her sleepover again tonight. "Oh, Timmy, who's gonna take care of me?" Trixie sobbed. Timmy tried to comfort her. "I know I'll find some new parents for you," he said. "Really?" smiled Trixie, "You'll hire new parents for me?" "Nope," said Timmy, "I've got something else in mind…"

Chapter 2: Trixie Gets Adopted

Early the next morning, Timmy was talking to his parents about what happened last night at Trixie's house and explained his "big" idea. Timmy's parents were astonished. "You want us to adopt Trixie?" asked Mrs. Turner, "but she's Asian." "Yeah, I know" said Timmy, "but can you please adopt her and make her my big sister?" The parents looked at each other. "Can we have a minute?" said Mrs. Turner. "Sure!" said Timmy enthusiastically. They went to their room to talk.

While the parents were in their room talking about it, Timmy was showing Trixie a new invention that he'd bought with his own money. He explained that it can make you pass a test in 0 seconds flat. "Isn't this cheating?" asked Trixie. "No," said Timmy, "it's equalizing. It'll make us so smart that we'll never have to go to school again!" "Wow!" squealed Trixie, "I like it!" "I knew you would!" added Timmy. Later, Timmy's parents came out of their room. "We've talked about it," said Mrs. Turner, "and…" "Yes?" said Timmy. "We're adopting Trixie!" the parents said in unison. "Yes!" Timmy crowed. "Wheeeeee!" Trixie squealed.

Later, the adoption papers were signed, and Trixie was now Timmy's new older stepsister.

Chapter 3: Getting out of school, FOREVER!!!!

At school, the next day, before getting to Mr. Crocker's classroom, Timmy and Trixie used the invention on themselves and they were completely smart. They had hoped that Crocker wouldn't suspect anything.

Upon getting to Mr. Crocker's class, Timmy and Trixie were waiting anxiously for the biggest pop quiz of their life. "You're all ready to fail?" Mr. Crocker asked coolly. The class nodded with dissatisfaction, except for Timmy and Trixie. They were smiling because they knew Mr. Crocker wasn't going to want them in school anymore. After Mr. Crocker finally passed the quizzes to Timmy and Trixie, who finished it in a flash. Mr. Crocker was shocked and had no choice but to give them an A+. This couldn't be the work of fairy godparents, thought Mr. Crocker, they somehow got smart, which means they'll be smart forever! They must leave this school!

So later, Timmy and Trixie were unceremoniously kicked out of school forever. Normally, you'd expect them to react negatively, but instead, they were happy! "Whoo!" they shouted, "we don't have to go to school anymore!"

As they were walking home, Timmy was having an idea again. "Y'know, Trixie," he said, "since you're my new older stepsister now, I was thinking maybe we can live alone together now. You know that my parents are such idiots." "I know," said Trixie, "we'd definitely need to move away from your parents. But where should we go?" Timmy pulled out a travel book which had a picture a cylindrical-shaped apartment building on the cover. "Ta-da! It's the Carefree Apartments!" explained Timmy. "There, you're free to do whatever you want whenever you want! You don't have to go to school, and they make you remain a kid forever and you'll never ever die!" Trixie couldn't be any happier. "Wheeeeee!" squealed Trixie happily.

That night, after dinner, Timmy told his parents that he and Trixie got kicked out of school forever and they want to move away. The parents talked about it and said that it was okay. This was to be the biggest moment in Timmy and Trixie's lives.

Chapter 4: The Big Move

The next day, the moving trailer, or whatever you call it, was hitched up to Trixie's limo in the driveway. Everything was in it, money, clothes, video games, VHSs, DVDs, CDs, swimsuits, etc. Timmy and Trixie were all dressed up in their regular clothes (Trixie was still dressed in her new T-shirt and jeans shorts) and ready for the big move to their new permanent home. They hopped into the limo and were ready to go. They waved to the parents who waved back to them. They were going to miss Timmy and Trixie, but they knew that they could take care of themselves now. Finally, the limo pulled out of the driveway and they were off on their way.

Now, like most other movers, they did have a series of adventures during their big moving trip. Here they are:

-they stayed at a hotel and spent the rest of the day there jumping on the bed, swimming in the pool, eating pizza, and watching TV

-they had fun while riding in the limo; they ate pizza, watched TV, talked about things, laughed, and danced while listening to music

-they stopped at an ice cream parlor and got ice cream; Timmy got vanilla and Trixie got chocolate

-they stopped at a fast food restaurant for lunch

-they had a pit stop and used the bathroom

-they went to a mall and had lots of fun there; they went to the arcade and bought a lot of things that they wanted with Trixie's endless amount of money

-they watched late night movies in the limo at night

-they even slept in the limo

Finally, they reached their new home: the Carefree Apartments. They got out of the limo, stretched a bit, and unloaded the moving trailer (I still don't know what you call it.). They loaded everything onto a large cart which was big enough to hold all that stuff. They looked excited as they entered the apartment building with that large cart.

Chapter 5: Timmy and Trixie's New Home

Timmy and Trixie made it to the front desk. The desk lady looked very happy to see them. "May I help you?" she asked cheerfully. "Yes," said Timmy, "We're moving into this apartment. We wish to live here permanently." "Well, why didn't you say so?" said the desk lady, "we shall escort you to your home. But first, a little walk through the childwash." "What's that?" asked Timmy. The desk lady explained: "It does each of the following:

-makes you want to stay here forever and never leave it

-makes you never want to go to school

-prevents you from getting ill or dying

-bans you from ever going to school

-most importantly, it makes you remain a kid forever!"

Timmy and Trixie were most excited. "Bring it on!" they shouted with glee.

As soon as they got to the childwash, they were even more excited. "Now," said the desk lady, "stick out your tummies, smile, close your eyes, lift your shirts, tickle your bellybuttons, and giggle happily." They did everything that the desk lady told them to do, and they walked through the childwash. When they came out, they felt like everything the desk lady said the childwash would do. Then they were escorted to their home.

Upon getting to their home in the apartment, they were amazed. It was so big! Furniture almost filled the room. There was a fountain that you could drink from. A soda machine, pool table, jukebox, and arcade games were available as well. There was also a gigantic TV set with a high-tech VCR, DVD player, CD player, and video game system that could play every video game known to man. Plus, there was even a large swimming pool that could be opened and closed at the push of a button. A large bed was even there, waiting for Timmy and Trixie to lie down in. "Please let me know if I can help with anything," said the desk lady as she left. But Timmy and Trixie already knew that they wouldn't need any help except when it came to food. It was time for an endless party time in their new home!

They started off by jumping on the furniture. Upon stopping, they laughed and laughed. "Oh, Timmy," said Trixie, "wanna fart?" "You bet!" said Timmy. They got on the couch which faced the large TV set. Timmy and Trixie farted to their hearts' content. Trixie could fart louder than Timmy and Timmy didn't seem to mind that.

Later, they ordered a pizza, got sodas from the soda machine, and watched movies together. Being a tomboy, Trixie ate and drank very messy-like and couldn't help but fart. Later, they listened to music (on both the jukebox and the CD player), played video games and arcade games, played pool, and were finally ready for one more thing: a dip. Trixie pushed the button and the swimming pool opened. They changed into their swimsuits and they swam, splashed, and played in the pool. Trixie farted, making bubbles in the pool. They both laughed at that.

That night, they changed into their pajamas. Trixie had on boys' pajamas, naturally. They jumped and jumped and jumped on the bed to their hearts' content. There was just no stopping their fun!

Later, they got under the covers and kissed each other on the lips good night. "I love you, little brother!" said Trixie sweetly. "I love you too, big stepsister!" said Timmy back. They turned out the lights by clapping their hands and then they dozed off to sleep. This was the life. This was forever for them. They were now brother and stepsister. They were going to stay inside this apartment for the rest of their lives and they were never going to school again. While they slept, they reflected upon their new carefree life and they knew that it was going be this way forever and ever!

THE END


End file.
